1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a cable connector having a cover unit including two similar portions attached together.
2. Description of Prior Art
A cable connector is used to mate with a complementary connector for transmitting signals between two electronic devices, such as between a computer and a printer. However, since the cable connector is positioned externally between devices, the cable connector may become loosened or damaged due to an external force exerted thereon.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6 of the attached drawings, a cover unit 9 of a cable connector comprises top and bottom portions 91, 92. The bottom portion 92 has a pair of parallel side walls (not labeled) with a protrusion 921 formed on each inner surface thereof. The top portion 91 defines a slot 911 for engaging with the protrusion 921 to form the cover unit 9. However, when an external force is exerted on one side wall of the cover unit 9, the protrusion 921 is easily disengaged from the slot 911 and the top portion separates from the bottom portion 92. Thus, the cable connector 9 is unreliable and easily damaged. Such a cable connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 81214651. Additionally, some prior arts taught to connect top and bottom portions of a cover unit of a cable connector by supersonic soldering, which increases production costs.